


Meeting with the Steward

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [84]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Faramir meet again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting with the Steward

Sam ran to meet the tall Gondorian with arms outstretched. "Faramir!" he cried.

The Steward dropped to his knees and embraced Sam joyfully. "Sam! How good to see you!" He looked behind him questioningly. "Where's Frodo?"

"Resting,” he said worriedly. “He tires easily.”

"I long to see him, Sam. We owe you both so much." He hesitated, then spoke softly. "I knew you'd protect him."

Sam bowed low. "I did my best, though at times it barely sufficed."

Faramir took his hand. "Come, honored gardener. Lead me to Frodo. On this night, three old friends shall have a merry meeting."


End file.
